Apple
by Accidental-Acid-Burns
Summary: Warnings, torture , torture of a minor, vomit, fire/burns In a universe where Cedric is caught trying to take Sofia's amulet, Rowland, as a result, decided to use him as a punching bag. But after the kingdom goes to war, Cedric must save not only himself, but Sofia as well. He bonds with Amber, and helps Rowland recover his lost family. Will he forgive? Will he not die?
1. Chapter 1

So this is a three part fic, that I've already written, so I'll upload it all at once :)

He was sent to jail when everyone realized he was trying to take over the kingdom. Not that he cars anymore, there's nothing to care about at the moment, he'd lost the only friendship he could recall, he'd lost Sofia, and he can't quite understand why it hurts his heart so at the way she screamed '_Mr Ceedric! Let him go! He's not evil!'_But it's been to long since he's seen her, and he wonders how she grew. He lay back on the bed, his purple robe billowed out as he tossed his apple in the air idly, he'd long since forgotten why he'd asked for the apple, had he been hungry? He's not sure. A voice pipes up,

"I sent you the apple to eat, Cedric." He looked over though the bars on his cell to see an older version of Sofia. She walks toward the cell, and he can't help but go backwards away from her, away from guards, away from the eminent looming torture session's he'd been submitted to over the years, he'd never once seen King Rowland as a cruel man, oh how wrong he had been.

_ He was hit again, the whip cracks, his back is numb, he can't stand on his own, he just lets it hit him, he's too weak to fight back, blood dribbled down, and he can feel it on the back of his knees, the whip cracks again. He cries out, but not in pain._

He doesn't emerge from the shadows when she speaks, he tosses the apple again, "Why should I eat if I'll just throw it up later?" She's puzzled, he can picture the look on her eight year old face, he smiles idly, and then she replies with

"Are you ill, Mr. Ceedric." Her tone is teasing, but he has no mood for jests.

"Not ill, but when they decide to use my stomach as a punching bag, I'd really rather not be sick again, it's humiliating."

_Today they were kicking him, one to the head, one that broke his nose, between his legs, lots there, one to his stomach that made him gag as his sparse breakfast attempted to make it's reentrance. He held it down, they seemed to notice this, and after several more kicks to the stomach, he was unable to hold it down any longer._

"You really don't know, do you?" He mused, tossing the apple into the air again, "What were you told, when I was taken away?" She mused, before speaking up,

"That you were a threat to my safety and you were being taken to be fixed." Cedric nods his head, and brushes a hand through his bangs, the grey hairs is pushed aside, and it then falls back into place. His hair was still black, he thinks, or at least, when he ventures close enough to look in the cracked mirror.

"Well, I'm here, and they are very fond of torture. Especially hitting me in the stomach. Do you know what happens, my dear Miss Sofia when you get hit in the stomach? You vomit." She must look appalled, he thinks, as he hears her gasp.

"Mr Cedric!" She exclaims, and shakes the bars twice, "You must leave here! At once!" Cedric chuckles, and shakes his head sadly.

"And then what? Your father would have my replacement find me in moments. " Sofia is silent for a long time before she says,

"My father the king?" He nods, though she can't see him.  
"The very same." He said, smirking darkly, "What's wrong, Miss Sofia? Daddy isn't perfect after all?" Sofia grit her teeth.

"Cedric! This isn't right, you never actually hurt me, or…anyone!" Cedric shrugs, and lies back on the bed. His back aches. Scars pulled. He scowls, more scars pull. It's painful. He tosses the apple again, and catches it. He's not hungry. Sofia let's out an angry shout, he jumps, and has to force himself to calm down. "You're not deserving of this!" She shouts, and shakes the bars with her hands.

_His body is being pulled, his muscles are at their limits, he thinks he may be pulled in half. He cries out as one of his shoulders pops out of place, he Is still stretched, his right hip clicks. They finally stop, when Cedric has tears streaming down his face, and is begging incoherently. When they finally ease the stretch, something ling hard and burning hits his stomach, he realizes it must be a cane of some kind. He hasn't eaten anything today, so he isn't sick. It's a small blessing, he thinks._

Sofia is shaking now, and ordering, he's not heard this before, it frightens him a little. "Cedric let me see you! I want to see what they've done!" Cedric gets to his feet, his robe sweeps the ground, and he pulls himself over to the bars of the cell to show her his face. Sofia screams. He touches the scars there, one along the bridge of his nose, the other along his right cheek.

_The knife was pulled along, gouging his cheek, he screamed, the salty tears made it worse. The knife still traveled, and his restrained hands clawed at the air, while he struggled for all he was worth to escape. Blood ran down to the neck of robe, and seeps in. He's still screaming, he screams until he can't. Then it's placed at the bridge of his nose, and it moves forward, he's so worn out, he can't even scream. Just incoherent bumbles of pain._

Sofia has to recover her wits, it's enough time for Cedric to slip back into the shadows of his cell, she begs him to come out again, he does, she doesn't scream, just places her hand between the cell bars. It's holding his wand. He takes it gently. He missed it, he thought they'd broken it.

_ First his book of spells was burnt before him, the pages upon pages of his livihood burnt to a crisp, nothing more than ashes and dust, then his beloved raven, his Worm Wood, had his neck snapped, he's crying again, he swears to leave and never come back, he pleas and cries and compromises when they then set fire to the portrait of his parents._

Sofia watches him carefully as he took it, held it like gold. They meet eyes, and Sofia looks to him, "I'll save you." Cedric sighs softly,

"No one can save me now, my dear Sofia.

Later that night, Sofia swears she can hear him screaming, and can smell his flesh burning as they press pokers to his skin. She's crying, she feels terrible, and she sets herself to it that she'll save him.

Ironically enough, Cedric doesn't want to be saved, because then what would he do? But at the same time, he wants it to stop, he has to stop thinking now, he might be ill and throw up the apple Sofia gave him earlier in the day.


	2. Chapter 2

~I kind of forgot to add warnings, so I'll do it now. Vomit, violence, war and Sofia being sad.!

Out of all the things he misses, it must be probably Wormy. He misses the bird dearly. He was strangled in front of him, he can still hear the caws in the back of his mind as things play under his eyelids. Visions of his life.

Knife slid along his cheek, slicing it open, blood runs down his cheeks as he screams, his arms trying to bend, and his fingers clawing at the air.

He thinks this is unfair, he never intended to hurt Sofia, just take her amulet, but the king had seen it differently, and now he was stuck here till the end of his days. He chortles to himself, and kicks up his legs, he misses his robes, as well, he misses his gloves. He really misses his gloves.

He missed Sofia.

He lay back on the bed, and clicked his fingers in time to a non-existent beat, it was late, they hadn't come for him yet, if he was lucky, they might not come at all, but what are the chances of that, he thinks, shaking his head sadly, as he listened for then, almost grateful for the fear that was keeping him awake, that meant he didn't need to sleep, he hated sleep, he didn't want it, at all. He didn't want the nightmares, the memories of the whip against his skin, the memories of blood dripping down the back of his knees, while they tried to get information he didn't know, and suspected wasn't even real from him. He thinks back to Sofia, his first visitor in…how long has he been here? Anyway, he had taunted her a little, why shouldn't he? It wasn't like she could save him, and then what? He'd hide under her bed, crying and screaming, never sleeping, why would she willingly put herself through that? He doesn't know, he's not sure he wants to. Against his will, he falls asleep.

/He screams as the knife slips down his back, were they finally going to kill him, allow his miserable, pain filled life to end? They didn't, they put salt on the cut, he screamed so loudly he swore Sofia could hear him in the room above. /

He jerked awake when something was thrown on him, something sticky, wet, he's not sure, he cries out, they laugh. He touches it, and he can't identify what it is. Water? No…He doesn't get time to finish his thoughts before he's pulled away by the guards, his cell left behind.

Smack! They kick his face, they break a tooth. They aim for his stomach, a favorite game of theirs, how long before he threw up? He thinks his longest a couple of hours, but then again, that could have been only a few minutes, he's not sure. He really isn't. Another kick, directly onto his stomach that makes him gag, he tries to keep it down, he knows he's playing their game, but he wants to keep his little shred of dignity. Not that he had much to begin with, but it was better than nothing, another kick, he retches again, he curls in on himself protectively, but it fails, and he is kicked again, the pressure from being half curled and being kicked made him sick. They stop, and drag him back to his cell. His throat hurts, and he's more than a little grateful for the provided toothbrush.

He struggled to stay awake, he was so tired, but he didn't dare to sleep, what was to be gained from nightmares that never ceased to fill his mind with fear and hurt? He sighed angrily, and rolled onto his side, and pulled his knees up, ignoring the pain from the many bruises on his body. No point in acknowledging them, he thinks, as he turns again, his while bangs fell into his face, and he pushed them away. His hair was too long, he thinks, rolling onto his stomach, regretting it, and then rolling back.

Sofia ran down the stairs, her dress getting in her way as she thundered into the prison cells. "Mr Cedric!" She cried, "Mr Cedric!" She ran down, and Cedric doesn't realize it's her at first, she's wet, she's dirty, her face is smeared with mud and she's screaming, and he sighs bitterly. "Mr Cedric!?" She cries, until she reaches his cell. "We're under attack!" Cedric glanced up, then rolled his eyes,

"Yes, and?" Cedric asked, looking over to the bedraggled girl.

"Mr Cedric I'm trying to save your life! I got away to come back for you." Cedric rolled his eyes, and laughed a little at her,

"Oh Miss Sofia, my poor poor Sofia, you really are very naive aren't you?" He asked, shaking his head, "Confinement for life, I'm stuck here until I die, and honestly, I'm almost grateful for it. " He said, shaking his head, "Less pain than living." Sofia looked like she may slap him,

"Cedric, please! Do you want to die!?" She exclaimed, looking at him with wide eyes, "Please tell me you don't want to die!" Cedric shrugged, though she couldn't see,

"Anything is better than living, Miss Sofia." He laughed, shaking his head. "Today, they played the kicking game." Sofia looked at him again, and pulled against the huge padlock that secured the cell shut. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and tried to crack the lock, Cedric shook his head with a faint laugh. "Miss Sofia." He sighed to the ten year old "that is not the correct spell." Sofia looked enraged as she tried again and again. Cedric rolled his eyes, and settled on the bed. Sofia sat on the floor on the outside his cell. Cedric frowned, "What are you doing?" He asked, she shook her head,

"I'm not leaving without you, Mr Ceedric." She said childishly. Cedric rolled his eyes, and sighed,

"Miss Sofia, are you really inent to be killed along with me?"

"Yes."

He sighed again, and stood up, and walked into the light, cracking his jaw. "Pass me that wand." He said, before taking it from her. He waved it twice, and recited a simple spell, and the lock fell off, and landed at Sofia's feet. She threw the door open, and ran to hug him, he pushed her away, she looked hurt, but nodded, and led him out, grabbing her dropped bag on the way. As they ran, she was not fast enough to keep up with Cedric's long legs, and he scooped her up as they hurried, she out her bag between them. They approached the back way out of the castle into the back gardens, normally well looked after, now a mess.

"Where are we going?" Sofia asked,

"Somewhere." Cedric replied. They continued to hurry along, Sofia clutching tightly to him as adrenaline made his tired muscles work again, he picked up his pace, and they ran into the forrest, Sofia still clutching his shirt tightly as they ran.

Eventually his tired muscles were simply too tired.

They stopped under a tree, and Cedric set Sofia down, and then lay down in the grass, struggling to take in the air his lungs screamed loudly for. Sofia hopped from foot to foot, before she sat next to his head, and ran her hands though his hair. Cedric tried to calm his frantic breathing, as Sofia bit her lip and ended up resting her messy face on his chest, and listening to him breathe. "Mr. Ceedric?" She asked softly, when he seemed to have calmed slightly, "What do we do?" she asked, as he moved to sit against a tree. He shook his head,

"I'm not sure, Miss Sofia." He said, closing his eyes for a moment. His face ached, his broken nose clicked as he tried to move it back into place, his eyes watered. Sofia opened her back, and held out his robe, tie and gloves, along with his wand to him.

"I got your things, mine are with my mother and King Rowland." Cedric couldn't help but frown at her,

"King Rowland?" he inquired,

"I have no respect for someone who would do something like that to you, Mr Ceedric." She informed him. He sighed again,

"Perhaps I should take you to your family." He said, looking at her, "Where would they hide?" Sofia sighed, and wrapped her arms around Cedric's legs.

"I don' wan go to them. I want to stay with you, Mr. Ceedric. " She mumbled, Cedric stroked her hair with one of his hands.

"Why would you possibly want to stay with me, Sofia? I'm finally broken." She looked up, and shook her head,

"If you were broken than you'd have stayed in the castle and let me die." Cedric sighed, and lifted her up,

"Oh My poor dear Sofia." He said, rubbing his fingers through her messed hair.

Sofia buried her face in his chest and shook her head, "No, Mr Ceedric, I'm staying with you!" Cedric felt his long broken heart break a little more.

"Fine." He told her, "We'll rest somewhere tonight, and find something tomorrow." He said, carrying her to a hollow tree, and sat her down. He then took off his robe, and pulled it around her, "There." He said, "Sleep now, Miss Sofia." He told her, shutting his own eyes so she would think he was also sleeping. He was not, he couldn't sleep, and risk waking Sofia up with a nightmare, she would need her strength, he thinks, as she drifts off.

Cedric tried his best not to fall asleep as the night passed, but he was beyond tired, as he tilted his head to rest on top of Sofia's. he let his eyes drift shut under the pretense he was just resting them…Just…For…A…Few…Moments…

His left shoulder was popped out of place, as he rammed it twice into the wall to get it back into it's socket, tears poured down his cheeks. He sat on his bed, and looked down to his fingernailess fingers, they leaked a clear fluid almost constantly. He hurt all over.

Cedric woke up crying. He rolled over and sighed sadly, cuddling Sofia close to him. Breathing her scent, making sure she was still here. He knew it was a dream, how on earth could this be real? All the kingdoms he could name were at peace, but then again, he had been locked up for a long time, he thought, making sure Sofia was comfortable, as he got up. He began to pace, but not before casting a small spell to make a small bubble of light appear out of nowhere, well, the tip of his wand, and let it float idly next to him, so he wouldn't trip over.

Sofia didn't dream as she slept, there was nothing for her to dream off she was just far too tired, she had saved Mr. Ceedric, and she was separated from her family, she'd ran more today than any other day of her life. She sighed in her sleep when Cedric moved, and shifted within his robe to pull it closer around her, and buried her face in it. It smelt musty, and not like Cedric at all, though from what she could recall from their previous run, Cedric smelt of blood sweat and tears. She didn't like that smell she wanted her Cedric back, that didn't look like he'd run face first into a mirror. He looked so tired afraid and in pain. He must have been in so much pain, but he had run the whole distance from the castle to here, just to keep her safe. As she had fallen asleep that night, she felt the familiar prick of tears in her eyes.

Cedric woke her up early, as soon as he decided it was bright enough he could ut out his light. She gave him back his robe, and he tugged it on. He looked forward than back to her. "Miss Sofia, " He sighed "we should go find your family so I may return you to them." Sofia shook her head and clutched him tightly to her,

"Mr. Ceedric! Please let me stay with you!"

Cedric shook his head,

"Sofia, no, you can't. " He said, Sofia buried her face into his shoulder, and pouted, but he was consistent in his replies, "Sofia…" He sighed, as she continued to pout. Cedric sighed again, and shook his head at her, "Sofia, please." He persisted, rubbing a hand over his face, as they trekked through the forest.

They did find the royals in the end, hidden in a bunker Sofia led him to. Under the ground, Sofia opened it, and pulled him down to the dark below, He lead her to the light, where the bedraggled royals were sitting, Rowland was the first to react.

"Sofia!" He shouted, "Get away from him!" Sofia's response was to clutch Cedric's robe even tighter between her small fingers,

"No dad! You don't understand!" She shouted, clinging tighter to him, "I will not let him go and be killed!" Rowland glared at Cedric's poor scarred face with a sigh,

"Sofia his is an enemy to our kingdom!: Sofia still refused,

"Dad he saved my life!" She persisted, "Please dad…" She asked, please what though? Please let Cedric stay? Please don't kill him? What did she really want, she thinks, clutching onto him, Rowland frowned,

"Cedric tried to steal your amulet!" He exclaimed,  
"He saved my life, and he never actually hurt me, Dad I forgive him that, please!" She said, as the King seemed to be reaching for his sword, threatening Cedric with it.  
"Don't hurt him!: She screamed, "I won't let you!" Cedric kissed her hair, and knelt down,  
"I will make you a compromise, King Rowalnd." He said, "Let me leave, and I will not return." Sofia started to scream, no! No! He couldn't go, not again! The king, however, ` nodded,

"Fine." He said, but I swear on all that I used to own, and rule, I will have you hung!" Cedric nodded, sadly.

"Yes." He said, with a soft sad sigh, "I am aware, though I hardly think death would be much different to living." He told him, turning to climb back up the ladder, Sofia was still chasing after him and screaming for him, and managed to grab a hold of the bottom of his robe, she clung to it tightly, as Cedric paused, and Miranda pulled her off with a frown. Cedric continued to climb up, with a sad face, and out of the royal cavern.


	3. Chapter 3

~Torture, torture of a minor , fire/burns.

he thing was, he was happy now. Well no, that was a lie, he wasn't happy. He missed Wormy. He missed Sofia. He missed being able to sleep without nightmares that work him screaming. He missed so much more now. He often felt as though rage was his only constant companion. But that was alright. He'd built himself a shack. He'd made himself a routine. Made something to live by. And that was fine. He was always fine.

Sofia was not fine.

Sofia was frightened. She was very very frightened.

She pulled her kness to her chest, and rested her chin on her filthy blood smeared dress. She was sad, and alone and frightened. She wanted Cedric to come home now. She wanted Cedric to hug her and smile and teach her about things. She wanted to go home. She ran her finger tips along the deep cut on her face. She'd never seen a princess with a scar before. Maybe Cedric could fix it, but them again, Cedric hadn't bothered to fix his own scars. What if Cedric didn't like her because she couldn't be a princess anymore? She wonders, with a soft sigh. She got up and walked over to the barred window and looked out of it. All she could see was grey grey and much more grey.

To his surprise, Cedrics, that is, it was Rowland who came to see him about Sofia, not the Queen, of either of her 'Siblings' not that it mattered, he disliked all of them, bar Sofia. So when Rowland, beat up and bloody came limping through the undergrowth where he'd built his shack, his first thoughts were 'Fuck he's got back his kingdom, and he's coming for me. ' But that wasn't it. He was surprised, to say the least, hen he knocked on the door to his shack. Cedric his head on the roof in shock. He opened the door half way and glared at him. "What do you want?" He demanded. Rowland smiled,

"Ah, Cedric!' he said, Cedric was haiving none of it.

"What do you want?" he demanded. "Because if it's to take me back I will have to instigate an attack you know."

"No, Cedric, I want you to help me." Cedric stayed silent, before he opened the door all the way to the man. Cedric himself wasn't dressed like he used to be, his robe hung in the back room, along with his new spell book he was making. They'd burnt his last one, so he had to begin again. It was dumb, but at least now he had them on paper.

"And why should I help you?" he demanded, folding his arms. "Because I seem to recall something about you torturing me but you know maybe that's in my head."

"Oh," Rowland said, "You're still upset about that."

"Yes, a little!" He exclaimed, shaking his head, and leaning against the door frame, "what do you want from me?" he asked again, more forcefully.

"Sofia has been taken." He said slowly. Cedric's face lit up with rage. They'd taken his little girl? What type of monster hurts a little girl?

"Where did they take her?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you."

Cedric let out a long sigh, "I will help you. But let it be known I do not like or forgive you."

Rowland nodded sharply, and led him back to the bunker, where only asmall frightened Amber was hiding. She backed away from Cedric Amber was not Sofia. He didn't like Amber. She called him names, but really she looked so young, so frightened. He followed, his robe became heavy on his shoulders. In a rare moment of tenderness, he draped it around the child. She looked at him with wide eyes, and tugged it closer. He gazed back at her, and stood from his crouch. "Where is Queen Miranda and the boy?" He asked softly. Rowland looked down,  
"All of them besides Amber were taken. " He said softly.

"How come you only mentioned Sofia to me?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't care unless I specifically said Sofia."Cedric nodded slowly, he could understand that, it was probably true as well. He didn't care much for the boy, but Queen Miranda had been kind enough. Not rude, at least. Perhaps that was just how all mothers were. He thinks back to his own mother. Had he made her proud? No. He hadn't. He'd been a disappointment of a son really. If he had been a diffrent man he might have cared, really. He wasn't. He was Cedric. Cedric didn't care. (Well, he did, but right now he had to save Sofia ) He looked back at the frightened child, and then to Rowland and let out a long sigh.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Find my family." Rowland whispered. Cedric was quiet, and then he said,

"I know what to do."He said, after a moment, and walked towards the center of the bunker, and waved his wand, whispering something that no one but him could hear. In the center of the room, a large map hovered, Cedric looked at it, "The purple mark is Sofia." He told them.

"I'll rally my troops."

"No!" Cedric exclaimed, "Don't. The castle is to protected, they'd be dead in minutes. They have a sorcerer better than me."

"Not like it's hard." Rowland said, not about to pass up an opportunity to make a jab at Cedric. Cedric (Who was very used to it by now) rolled his eyes,

"Anyway, since they have the power, I suggest, we go in a small group and infiltrate. " He offered, and Rowland nodded,

"Who would go?"

'You, myself and Amber." He said,

"Why Amber?" Cedric shrugged.

"Why not Amber? She's here. She's small, she can be used as trade…" Amber gave him a wide eyes look,  
"You can't be serious, Dad, tell me he's not going to trade me…?"

"Of course he's not, isn't that right, Cedric"

"I was joking." He smiled with gritted teeth. "I sugest we leave as soon as possible" He told them, Rowland nodded, and Amber hitched up her dress.

The three left, and headed north, as that's where Cedric's map had pointed them. The walk was long, and dangerous. It took a week. Cedric and Rowland ended up swapping carrying Amber between them when she looked like she might give up. She wore Cedric's robe at night, when it was cold. Cedric would rather go without than watch a child, no matter what child, suffer. They didn't speak much as they walked. Just silent trudging. And that was fine by Cedric. He had nothing to say anyway. When they first saw the castle, they hid, and tried to figure out a plan. They decided to leave everything they didn't need behind. Cedric's robe. Rowland's over coat thing that Cedric had always thought must weigh a god damned ton. Amber took off the top patterned layer of her dress, to reveal the white underskirt. They walk up behind the caste, Rowland lets them in though a secret passage at the back. Apparently, he used to be friends with the man who'd hurt everyone like this.

They snuck in, Cedric decided their first call should be to find weapons. They hurried to the store rooms to find something. Amber found a basket of apples. Cedric had an idea. He picked one up, and said "Explosious impactus" to the basket. Each apple briefly shined ,before turning back to normal. "Upon hitting a target, each apple will explode." He explained to Amber, "Use it wisely." She nodded sharply.

"Don't worry, Cedric, I will." He smiled, and looked at Rowland who'd found himself a sword.  
"Are you sure you know how to use that?" he asked, not wantng to risk, say, the tip of his nose. Rowland gave him a dry look,  
"Didn't become king without fighting a few wars, Cedric." He smiled, and swung the sword around a littl. Cedric frowned at him judgmentally. Rowland blushed, and let it fall to his side.

"Let's go." Cedric told him, keeping one eyebrow raised to show he really wasn't impressed with the king right now. Rowland frowned at him, and the trio walked off, sneaking along, trying to come up with some kind of plan.

Sofia let out a sharp cry as another smack resounded around her tiny cell, which always smelt like sick and blood. She screamed as the burning hot metal was pressed to her stomach, and tried to get away from the pain she felt everywhere, and tried to cry but she couldn't get anything out over the screams she didn't even know she was making, she twisted and writhered, and scraped her fingers over the ground trying to claw her way away, before she let out a scream for someone, anyone to come help her. "CEDRIC!"

"Good girl." One of her captors told her, and stood up, leaving the princess on the floor, still quietly whispering for her royal sorcerer.

Cedric heard. He looked up, and listened, Rowland and Amber stared at him, "Cedric?" Amber asked softly, poking him in the leg, Cedric looked back down to her,

:"Sofia needs me." He said, and Rowland rolled his eyes,  
:Sofia needs all the help she can get."

"She called for me."

"I didn't hear it. "

"You weren't listening." Cedric hummed, as they went on, and they walked right into the throne room, right into a trap.

They couldn't have known, Miranda thinks, keeping perfectly still, as her husband and step daughter walked in. She gave them a sad look. She was bound to the chair by red satin ties, her dress just as muddy torn and stained as Ambers, and she gave her husband one last look, as they chair dropped down, she still screamed.

Cedric reacted first. He ran forward, only to see Miranda falling to her death, just when rowland expected to hear a bone shattering smash, Cedric called out, "Floatus safteyus!" And the chair emerged upwards from the spike filled hole, and landed on the floor in the room. Cedric felt drained. Amber and Rowland untied Miranda, and shared a family hug, which made Cedric miss his family. His mother, father, and Wormy, and above all, Sofia. A new person joined what should have been a happy moment.

"cages skyus!" Was shouted, and a cage dropped onto the hugging royals. (Ex-royals) Cedric turned to face their attacker. The sorcerer from the next kingdom over, and the king. "You." The sorcerer hissed. Cedric glared,

"Me." He said, softly.

"How aren't you dead! "

"Well, I had a little help." Cedric retorted, "By the name of Sofia, the first, actually." The king of the nearby kingdome glared at them,

"You too, stop arguing, sorcerer, kill him."

The man wound his wand, and Cedric put his arms up in fornt of his face. cedric wasn't a religious man, but now he felt like something must save him from this, he had to see Sofia again.

ut of nowhere, he heard a loud screech, and an explosion rocked the room. Cedric opened his eyes, and lowered his arms to see the sorcerer was on the floor screaming in pain as his scorched skin crackled with each move. Cedric looked up, "Wormy!" He exclaimed, realizing the clever bird must have dropped one of Ambers exploding apples on him. Wormy let out a proud screech, and lowered himself to sit on Cedric's shoulder. Cedric and the bird shared an affectionate moment, after that, Cedric tilted his head, and smiled softly to him. " thought you were dead, Wormy." He told the bird softly, reaching one hand to stroke it's feather. Wormwood let out an affectionate noise. The sweet moment then had to stop. because a bolt of what cedric thinks might be pure energy is flying towards them. Cedric jumps aside, and Cedric flys up. The bolt hits the wall, and Cedric looked over, seemed he had more than one sorcerer. Cedric looked at this one, a woman, now, it seemed. He drew the wand Sofia had given him from his pocket, and faced her.

"You can do it Cedric!' Called a small voice from behind him. He turned to look at Amber, who was giving him a small smile, "I know you can." With the trust f Amber, and his drive to see Sofia, Cedric called up all his strength, and turned back just in time to miss a bolt that flew past his head. Wormwood went over to, Cedric supposed, get more apples. He hoped, he sent a bolt of energy back, and cast a spell, "Lizardus womano!' He shouted, it didn't work, sure the woman was a lizard, but not a small one, a lizard woman, that threw aside her wand, and tackled him to the ground. Cedric fought bravely, and then there was another screech. Wormwood had dropped another apple. It exploded, and as much as Cedric was able to use the woman as a shield, he got burnt as well, on the left side of his face, and parts of his shirt clung to his skin, he tossed the woman aside, and took the next person on the other side of the room down in one bolt of fought until he couldn't. He looked back at Amber, she was looking at him desperately. And Rowland and Miranda were looking as well. Cedric stood back up, with a hiss, and shouted,

"Wait! Let me make a compromise!" The king stopped his assault on the beaten down sorcerer,

"I'm listening.'

"Let the family go." He said, Wormwood and I will stay."

"I thought i said I wanted you dead!" He shouted, and Amber let out a little no at the prospect of losing the man, she could now see, why Sofia had loved him as much as she did.

"You did, but, I can be much more useful than them." He said, "You were already going to kill the…Miranda, and Ambers just a little girl. The k…Rowland is useless at anything other than ruling, let me stay. I'm a sorcerer, I can be more useful."

"You're the worst sorcerer I've ever seen." He replied, "Why would I want you?"

"He's really good!' Amber said after a moment, "He can make maps. And find people and make animals disappear can your sorcerers do that?!" She demanded,

"Well. That might be a skill I can utilise, finding people."

"Well it'll be all yours, if you let them go. You'll never see them again."

"And what if I just kill them and take you."  
He knew killing himself was not an option, they could obviously bring the dead back to life. "I'll shoot my hands off." Cedric said, pointing the wand at one of his thin wrists, "Let them go."

The king gave Cedric another look, "Fine. I'll let those three go. But the boy and the little red head stay with me. "

Cedric looked at them, and Miranda, Miranda nodded, though the pain was showing on her face, and tears dripped on her cheeks, Amber covered her mouth with one hand. No. No this couldn't be happening. Cedric turned his poor scorched face back to the king and nodded, "Okay." He said, softly, I agree."

The cage was lifted by the remaining sorcerer, and Amber ran over and hugged Cedric tightly around his waist. "Cedric I'm sorry I'm so sorry I 'm sorry I was so mean to you I'm sorry." She whispered frantically. Cedric went to her level and hugged her back. He kissed her hair and rested the unburnt part of his face on her dirty hair.

"Now you be safe, Amber." He said, softly, 'Your parents just lost two children, they can't lose you as well." He told her softly, "And I never held it against you, if you did anything to me that needed forgiveness. You are forgiven. " he told her, holding the little girl close to him, no matter how old she was, right now Amber was a little girl who was in need of comfort. Rowland cleared his throat. Amber gave him one last look.

"Thank you so much, Cedric. Thank you." She said, slowly, releasing him, and running back to her father.

"I forgive you as well, Rowland." Cedric said, "I will not leave you bearing grudge." Rowland gave Cedric a look, before he said,  
"Cedric you are a good man, and I am truly sorry for the atrocity I committed on you, and the infringement on your rights as one of my subjects." He said, hoisting Amber up onto his hip. Cedric looked back at him with a nod, and turned back to the king.

"Go." He told them, "This will not be the last time you see Cedric the Great." He said. Amber let him a small smile, as they three left.

"You're a brave man, I'll give you that." The king said, as the guards surrounded Cedric. "But you're not a smart one. Throw him in the dungeon with the girl." He sneered, and Cedric let himself be taken away, Wormwood flew out the window, Cedric smiled at his bird. Worm Wood was a good friend, he thinks, as they went down. He think that Amber was a good girl as they throw him into the cell, and then he thinks about his wonderful Sofia, who surely can't be as grand as he remembers her, but she must he grand enough to like him. So she must have been great, he thinks as he stumbles to the bed, the pain from his wounds starting to get to him, make him slow, making him clumsy, he almost slipped into the welcoming darkness when a tiny voice whispered,

"Mr Cedric?" He bolted up, and looked for the source of the noise, which happened to be a little corner.

"Sofia?" he asked, wondering if he'd already fallen asleep.

She stood up, and stepped out, looking at him with her huge eyes, "Your face is burnt." She whispered. Cedric stood up, made his way over and wrapped Sofia tightly up in his arms.

"Sofia I missed you so much." He breathed, holding her close.

"I missed you too, Mr Ceedric." She said, her face resting against his chest. "What happened? I heard screaming."

"Your family and I…We came looking for you, and it was a trap. Your mother father and sister are free, but, you your brother and I must remain here, I'm so sorry." He told her, [pressing his nose to her soft hair. "I'm so sorry. " He whispered. She gave him a quiet look,

"It's okay, Mr. Cedric. I can't be a princess now anyway."

"And why do you think that?" He asked, picking her up and placing her in his lap as he sat on the bed.

"Because princesses don't have huge big scars on thier faces. I've never seen a princess with a scar before." Cedric gave her a sad look,

"Oh Sofia." He said, sadly, "You want to know something?" She nodded,  
"What, Mr Ceedric?"

"You know your sister Amber? She has a scar on her left elbow, from when she fell over." She nodded slowly.  
"And if they don't want you back because of a silly little scar, than you'll stay with me." He told her, kissing her hair

"And Mr Ceedric?" She asked,

"Yes, Sofia?"

"Of they don't want you back, you'll stay with me." Cedric kissed her nose, and cuddled her to his chest.

"that's fine by me,sweetheart." He told her, lying back. "Go to sleep, I'll be here in the morning. " He told her, stroking her hair with one hand, looking at the scars that lined his fingertips, as he slowly fell asleep himself.

The next day was like being dragged through Hell for no reason. He was removed by the cell by James, which was a shock and a half, James whispered an apology to him, as he was dumped in a room full of torture devices Cedric couldn't even Identify. They cut, and stabbed, and pulled out his fingernails, and electrocuted him and shouted and threatened, and said all sorts of nasty things. He returned to his cell, and waited for Sofia, who ran to him right away, and settled in his lap, grabbing his chest and burying her face in it. She whispered to him about her day, and how much he meant to her. He whispered back that he loved and would always protect her. That was how the days became.

Day one.

to day three hundred and sixty five.

Dragged out in the morning, and in in the evenings, where Sofia would cry and he would comfort. Cedric would be lying, if he said he didn't envy the king. He would be untruthful, if he said, that he would like to be a free man, but all his pain was worth it, because he had Sofia.

But one day, one, glorious, wonderful day, Cedric heard something, he almost didn't believe it at first. It was a screech, a familiar, beautiful screech. Wormwood! An apple bounced down the stairs, and exploded beneath the guards feet. James pulled off his helmet, and unlocked the door, Amber stood at the top of the stairs, keeping guard while Rowland followed James down. Cedric stood and moved forward. Rowland smiled at him, and Sofia opened one of her eyes to see him. She smiled faintly back, and settled back against his chest. "We took it back, Cedric." Rowland told him, as they ran back up the stairs, and quickly out of the castle, and too a pair of carriges, as per expected, neither Cedric or Sofia wanted to be moved from the other. Amber and Rowland went in one with Cedric and Sofia, while James went with Miranda. "We took it all back." He said, reaching out to stroke Sofia's cheek. He noticed the scars, but said nothing, but looked at his sorcerers, poor, scarred, face, the long on on his cheek, the one over the bridge of his nose, down his lips, and the scorch marks on the left side from the fire. And gave him a soft look, "If you're interested, their a place open, for a sorcerer, a respected, and revered sorcerer with a place at the top of the spire, and a seat at the dinner table."

Cedric smiled softly, "I accept." He whispered, Amber ignored all the rules to move over and hug him, tightly. (He didn't smell, he was relieved to say)

"You'll be treated so much better this time." She said, softly, "I promise. " Sofia smiled as well, Amber reached up to touch her scars.

"All good princesses have scars." She smiled, "I promise." Sofia blushed, and shifted so she was stilled hugging Cedric, but Amber could join in as well. Wormwood landed in the carrige, and placed himself on Cedric's shoulder. Cedric smiled, and rested his head against the birds. "Wormy." He smiled, and reached one hand to stroke his feathers. "All this time, I thought you'd left me.' He said. Wormy screeched, and picked at his feathers.

"He said he really loves you, Mr. Ceedric, and he couldn't forget his only friend if he tried. " Wormwood puffed up his chest and settled back on Cedric's arm. Sofia held up the charm from her necklace. "I saved it." She whispered. Cedric cuddled her close.

"You saved me as well." Rowland looked at them proudly, and settled in his place, ready to return his family, with it's new member, to his castle, where they'd be able to rule in peace, lord only knows Cedric and Sofia deserved it.

Epilogue.

Cedric felt a lot calmer now, he didn't have to worry about pain and fear. He made hismelf a potion so he could talk with wormwood. He never did anything about his scars. He could have, if he really wanted, but opted not to, in the end. They were a part of him, and who he was. So be it. Sofia wanted him to heal one scar, because it re opened anytime she spoke, so he did. She didn't want him to heal the ones on her face. (Because Amber said they made her distinguished and all princesses had scars. ) Wormwood made the most of his second chance at life, he rarely left Cedric's side, and would fly with him when he walked around the castle, and had a place set for him at the table. (Cedric's request.) Amber had a lot of scars now as well, She opted to have Cedric heal most of them. But she kept a handful. Rowland and Miranda never approached him about it. Over the time, Sofia stopped sneaking to Cedric's room, because he was the only one who understood her nightmares, and moved in permanently. Balieywick came back to work for the castle. And it seemed everything was as it should have been. As she got older, Sofia fell in love with Cedric. Everyone approved. (Even Rowland.) Wormwood didn't mind sharing Cedric. (As long as he had him at least some of the time.) Cedric often felt that it was a bit ironic this whole mess ended the way it began. With him in a dungeon and an apple.

/Welll, thanks for reading my fic, I hope you enjoyed it. If you'd like to leave a review, I'd be grateful, and if not, that's cool as well.


End file.
